Self Restraint
by Masami Mistress Of Fire
Summary: A storm rages outside. With nothing to do all day, Atem challanges Yuugi to a game. Yuugi wasn't prepared for what would happen. A/Y, oneshot


(Thanks to YamiEcho for helping me with this one! You rock girl!)

Rain poured on the streets of Domino City. The wind raced around, turning umbrellas inside out and turning visibility to only a few feet in front of you. Yuugi sighed, watching the terrible weather. Hardly anyone was on the streets. Who would go outside in this?

He hated days like this. No one would be coming into the Game Shop so they closed it for the day. None of his friends were up to doing anything, not that they could do much. These days were always boring. He collapsed against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel like I could die from boredom."

Atem chuckled. "I doubt that. But I know what might help keep your boredom away. What do you say to a little game?"

He sighed. "Don't we duel enough on our own time?"

"No, I don't mean a duel, aibou." He said. "I mean a different game."

This caught Yuugi's interest. He sat up and looked at his other half. "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled, somewhat mischievously. "Come with me." Atem walked up to his bedroom, closing the door after Yuugi entered. He opened his drawer and pulled out the only thing he needed, a long silk scarf. He took the chair from his desk and put it in the center of the room, telling his aibou to sit there. Once Yuugi had taken his seat, he stood behind him. "It's called 'Self Restraint'."

Yuugi looked up at him confused. "What are the rules?"

"Patience, aibou." Gently, Atem tied the scarf around Yuugi's head, effectively covering his eyes. "Can you see through it?"

"No, of course not." Yuugi answered. "But what's the point to this?"

Atem ignored his question. "There is a timer set for thirty minutes. If you can manage not to move or speak in that time limit, you win. If you are the victor, you can claim any prize you'd like from me. Anything you want, you can have."

Yuugi now understood why it was called Self Restraint. "And what's your purpose in the game?"

"To try and get you to break the rule of restraint." Atem answered. "If I move some part of you, like this," as an example, he tilted Yuugi's head to the side. "Then you haven't broken the rule. You have to move or speak on your own in order for me to win."

Yuugi gave a crooked smile. This seemed like a rather strange game. But he supposed it was better then doing nothing. "What do you get if you win?"

"The same as you." He answered simply. "The victor, no matter who it is, can take whatever they want."

"So where-"

"Game start." Atem pushed the button of the timer. The beep signaled to Yuugi that it had begun.

Yuugi sat very still, holding onto the edges of the chair seat. _'So I can't move and Atem has to try and make me move. Just what does he have planned? What kind of game is this? How does he know about it? And what's the with blindfold?'_

All these questions spun through Yuugi's head as he sat still. He would have to ask Atem once this was all over.

Atem felt rather proud of himself. He thought this game up in a matter hours. So far, it was going exactly as planned. He knew that Yuugi's pride, as a gamer would make him stubborn, refusing to lose.

Atem had everything planned out. His first move was to do nothing for the first few minutes. He wanted to see if Yuugi became impatient and shifted in the chair or moved to scratch his head. After that, the real fun would begin.

He would admit he had ulterior motives in this game. He had wanted to seduce Yuugi for the longest time but he had to do it just right. This was the perfect means. If Yuugi reacted positively to his actions, the game would last for some time. If he breaks the rule and is offended by Atem's bold actions, then he would know that Yuugi has no attraction to him.

The latter worried him. Atem didn't want to destroy their friendship if Yuugi truly wasn't attracted to him. But he had to know. It had been nearly six months since Atem received his own body. He couldn't wait any longer.

He carried out his plan, waiting to see if Yuugi became impatient and twitched. As he watched his young partner, his eyes trailed over every inch of him. Yuugi was truly beautiful; thin frame, soft skin, bright eyes and a brilliant smile. He was perfect. Even though Yuugi only wore a simple white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, Atem found he was still physically attracted to him at this very moment. _'My aibou can make sweatpants sexy…'_

He cast a glance at the timer. A few minutes had passed. Yuugi didn't move an inch. He smirked. _'Good, aibou. Don't give in just yet.'_

Finally, he stepped forward and placed his hands on Yuugi's shoulders. Slowly, he rubbed his fingers in circles, massaging him. Yuugi held back a smile. _'Just what is he planning? I can't figure it out yet. But hey, if this is all there is to the game, I'll win no problem! This is a weird game but I won't lose. I better start thinking of my prize! If I could have anything from Atem…well, first of all, he has to do the cooking for a week. No, a month! Why not the rest of the year?'_

Atem's hands trailed lower and lower over Yuugi's back. He made sure to relieve his partner of all the tension in his back. He looked over to the timer once the massage was finished. "It's been about seven minutes. How are you doing so far?"

Yuugi was silent, still.

Atem chuckled. "So far so good, eh? And yes, I am allowed to talk. But I'll fight fairly. I won't make you laugh or tickle you."

_'…I hadn't thought of that! If he did do that there's no way I'd last!'_ Yuugi swallowed softly. _'If Atem wanted to win then he could have just done that and the game would be over by now. Since he won't, that means he wants this game to last. What does he have planned?'_

Atem leaned down, pressing his nose against Yuugi's soft locks of hair. The ends of his hair were still damp from the shower he had earlier. Keeping his hands on his aibou's shoulder, he inhaled the scent of Yuugi's shampoo. He chuckled darkly. "Lilac? Not a very manly scent…"

Yuugi would have pouted, but he kept himself still. _'I like lilac…'_

"It suits you well, aibou."

He felt his cheeks flare up. _'What's he doing, embarrassing me into submission? Jeez!'_

Slowly, Atem's left hand trailed up into Yuugi's hair, gently rubbing his scalp. He continued to breath in the soft floral scent, indulging in the one he loved. _'Aibou, you're so beautiful. Every part of you is perfect.'_

While Yuugi enjoyed the lavish treatment, part of him was still a little confused. _'I know this won't just be about massaging me for thirty minutes. So what's the point in all this?'_

Atem tilted his head down, gently nuzzling the shell of Yuugi's ear. He brushed his lips over the skin there, tilting down more to nip at his earlobe. He pushed Yuugi's head to the side again to allow easier access.

Yuugi tensed. _'What is he doing? Is this just some weird idea he has to try and make me lose? Or is he serious?'_

Keeping one hand amongst the silky locks, his other hand slid down below the collar of Yuugi's t-shirt, fingers sprawling over the skin. Yuugi's breath hitched, but he kept still. _'Oh, god! I don't think he's kidding! Did he trap me in this game just to molest me? What kind of prize is he aiming for?'_

Atem chuckled softly. He whispered into the teen's ear. "You're so tense, aibou. Are you not enjoying the game?" He stood up straight taking his hands from Yuugi's body completely. He walked around to Yuugi's front, smiling at him and pushing him back to let him recline into the chair. "You know, you can make it stop. It would mean you forfeit. I would win and claim my prize."

Atem leaned forward, placing his hands on Yuugi's hips. He took the hem of Yuugi's shirt and slowly pulled it up to reveal his soft chest. "Not that you know what I want as my prize. So what do you want to do? Forfeit? Or do you think you can endure it?

Yuugi was silent, still.

"Good." Atem's lips descended to his chest. His tongue pushed out to taste the sweet flesh as his hands trailed over his navel. His lips surrounded a soft, coral nub, taking it into his mouth. He rolled the tip around with his tongue, sucking and licking. Now the left hand held the t-shirt up high while the right hand gently pinched his other nipple.

Yuugi's body tensed, but he kept still. _'God…he's incredible! I've never felt this good. But should I really let him do this? I feel so nervous. But I can't risk loosing! This isn't about my pride as a gamer. I just don't know what he has planned if he wins!'_

Yuugi nearly lost his breath as he felt Atem give an extra hard pinch to the sensitive nub. _'Oh, god! He's so good! I don't know how much more I can take!'_

Atem raised his head, their faces now only inches apart. He could see the sweat gathering on Yuugi's forehead. He chuckled softly. No true resistance yet was a good sign. "It's about half way through. Fifteen more minutes. I guess I should really get serious now."

Yuugi's body stiffened but he didn't move. _'What?! Just what does he mean?!'_

Atem's teeth clamped onto Yuugi's neck. He feasted on the soft flesh, moaning as he created a love bite. _'You're mine, aibou. Now everyone will know that.'_ His hands slid down even lower now, his fingers grazing over Yuugi's semi hard shaft. He chuckled as he felt it twitch ever so softly, but Yuugi's body stayed still. "So hard already? I should relieve you of that…"

Yuugi's lips parted. His breathing became heavier as Atem stroked him over top of his sweatpants. _'Oh, god…he is serious!' _Yuugi no longer focused on the game, though he kept still and silent. This wasn't about wining or losing anymore. Yuugi wanted to see just how far Atem was going to take this.

Atem slid down to his knees, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection. He would get to take care of his own problem soon enough. Or so he hoped. First, he would attend to Yuugi. He kissed the boy's soft stomach, which had started to tremble, while he undid the drawstring of his sweatpants. He kept everything slow and soft so they could both savor each moment.

Yuugi's mouth went completely dry. _'Oh, God! This is serious now! Should I really let him do this? Is this right?'_

Atem gripped the sides of his sweatpants and boxers, pulling them both down at once. He smiled, seeing his partner's erection throb as it was exposed to the cool air. He licked his lips, spreading Yuugi's thighs so he could access every inch of his lower regions.

Yuugi let out a puff of air, biting the inside of his lip to keep from moaning. A desperate need filled him. Wanton lust flowed through his body, heating his skin even further and increasing his erection. He couldn't stop himself. He knew deep down what he wanted. _'God…Atem…! I…I want this. Do it…please!'_

As if reading his mind, Atem made didn't make him wait any longer. His lips surrounded the tip, gently massaging there before taking the hot shaft into his mouth. Yuugi bit his lip even harder to keep from crying out. His knuckles had gone white from gripping the edge of his seat. His entire body was stiff as a board. His breathing became shallow as the hot mouth descended around him.

Atem held down Yuugi's hips as he bobbed his head, sucking him hard and long. His tongue rubbed up against the vein. His moans vibrated through the organ. He knew he was driving Yuugi mad. And he enjoyed every second of it.

But as a moment or two went by, Atem didn't want this slow pace anymore. He wanted it to be harder and faster. He did just that, sucking Yuugi off vigorously. He was impressed Yuugi still managed to restrain himself. For a moment, Atem thought Yuugi would still win. _'Sorry, aibou. I won't let that happen tonight.'_

Atem pawed at the soft flesh of Yuugi's inner thigh, inching closer and closer to the juncture between his legs. Finally, he cupped Yuugi's sac adding more stimulation. The gentle sucking sounds only turned Yuugi on even more. His shaft wept and pulsed. He was close to the edge. The heat of his lower region was getting to be too much. He wouldn't last much longer.

Atem lowered his head until he felt the tip at the back of his throat. He suppressed his gag reflex, knowing it would drive Yuugi's senses wild. His cock throbbed between his legs as he unconsciously started moving his hips. He was starting to get desperate. He needed to fuck, badly.

He sucked Yuugi off harder, faster. He massaged his sac with as much passion. He heard Yuugi gasping for air, knowing it wouldn't take much longer now. He moaned as he deep-throated the organ once more then pulled back letting his tongue wrap around the shaft. He stayed at the tip again, pressing his tongue into the slit and licking the sweet precum. Atem took the organ into his mouth again. He knew Yuugi was a moment away from releasing and he wasn't going to miss one drop of it.

The stimulation became too much. His orgasm overcame him, knocking him out of his senses. He released with a cry of ecstasy, thrusting forward into Atem's mouth. His seed spilled out into his Pharaoh's mouth, dribbling a little past his lips. Atem leaned back once the flow stopped and caught the small bit that escaped. He stopped the timer, leaning back so they could both catch their breath.

Yuugi rode the waves of his passion, loosing all connection with the waking world. He was lost in a kind of bliss he had never known. One he would never forget. Slowly, he came back to his senses. Atem whispered his name to catch his attention. Yuugi tilted his head forward to show he was listening.

"You lost, aibou." Atem smirked as a tremor of excitement passed through his partner. "You were close to winning. So close. Only four minutes remained. But I won."

He reached up and removed the blindfold. Slowly, Yuugi opened his eyes and looked down at his other half, staring at him in awe. Yuugi had had countless wet dreams about Atem caressing him as he had. But the dreams paled in comparison to this reality.

Atem smiled at him, watching as Yuugi's eyelids drooped in contentment while his hands tangled in his hair. "Now I can claim my prize. What I want…is you."

Yuugi said nothing as he practically pounced on Atem, pushing him to the floor. He mounted his dark half, kissing him full on the mouth. They moaned as their mouths joined together for the first time. Yuugi trembled feeling Atem's bulge pressing against his stomach. He felt a wave of dizzying arousal washing over him, renewing his erection. He started dry humping, not thinking about what he was doing. Only instinct drove him now. He only let himself feel.

Atem let out a primal growl, loving the feel of Yuugi dominating him. But it would be short lived. He pushed down Yuugi's pants even further to grope his ass harshly, driving his thrusting movements harder and faster. He could feel Yuugi's hard cock. He couldn't take it anymore. "Yuugi…I want inside you." He growled again, matching Yuugi's thrusts. "I want to fuck you."

Yuugi gave a heady whine, arching against him. "Do it, Atem. Do it! Get inside me!"

He rolled Yuugi onto his back, quickly mounting him and becoming the dominant one. He threw off Yuugi's pants leaving him completely bare now. Atem quickly undid his vest while Yuugi opened his jeans, reaching inside to fondle him roughly. Atem groaned raising his waist to Yuugi's fingers. He leaned down over the teen to take off his pants.

With the last of his clothes discarded, Yuugi could see every inch of Atem's perfect body. He stared for a moment, admiring him. Atem used his saliva to lube his fingers as well as he possibly could, pushing them inside. Yuugi nearly screamed, arching towards the digits. He started rocking his hips back and forth. "God, Atem! Move inside me!"

He bit at Yuugi's torso as he stretched the teen, preparing him for what was next. Even kneeling on the floor earlier as he sucked Yuugi off was uncomfortable for Atem. So he hissed into Yuugi's ear, "get on the bed. I want you spread out for me."

He sat back so Yuugi could climb onto the mattress. His pliant body stretched across the sheets, his legs especially wide. Yuugi watched his other half, as he started touching himself, desperate for contact there. One hand massaged his erection while the fingers of his other hand penetrated himself. He panted deeply, trembling while Atem watched him intently. "N-Not enough…Atem, I need you inside me now! Don't make me wait anymore. I need you, Atem! Please!"

Atem scrambled onto the mattress. He grabbed Yuugi's wrists, pinning them down above Yuugi's head and keeping both there with one hand. Yuugi hooked his legs around Atem's hips, drawing him closer. Then, finally, he plunged deep inside his tight channel, fully sheathed from the start.

They both moaned, starting a quick pace right away. All words were lost. No thoughts could enter the fog of their pleasure. They moved as one, kissing and biting anywhere they could reach. Hands groped each other, finding the most sensitive parts of each other's bodies.

As his prostate was stabbed repeatedly, Yuugi shouted out incoherently. Drool fell out of the corner of his mouth. Atem licked it up as he wrapped his fingers around Yuugi's cock. Their rhythm was fast and desperate, lust driving them wildly into their most primal instincts. And for one moment, they opened their eyes and caught each other's gaze. In their eyes, all the love they possessed could clearly be seen. That was all they needed.

Yuugi's face twisted in pain. He had torn inside. Atem hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt his aibou, but Yuugi wouldn't let him stop. He muttered out a no, continuing to piston his hips at their fast pace. "No…don't stop…!"

Atem was closer to his arousal. He wanted to last a little longer, not wanting to give up the heat that surrounded his cock. He thought of a way to keep going and to perhaps lessen Yuugi's pain. He started moving a little slower, holding onto Yuugi's hip to guide him into the new rhythm. Each thrust was more forceful but not so wild and desperate. Yuugi caught on to the pattern, staying with it. He wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, bringing him down for a soul-shattering kiss. Tongues intertwined as they caressed the other's mouth, breaking for a moment to breath properly then diving back into the kiss.

Atem was only a moment away from releasing. He squeezed Yuugi's hips to try and warn him, and then grunted loudly as he came. He continued to thrust as he rode the dark waves of his orgasm, lost amongst its sweet entrapment.

Feeling his seed shoot inside him was all it took. Yuugi cried out and released for the second time, his body tensing around Atem's member reaching that level of ecstasy once again. Atem collapsed against his partner, taking time to catch his breath. He stayed buried deep inside him, still squeezing his waist. Yuugi folded his arms around Atem's shoulders a little tighter, feeling tears coming to his eyes. These were tears of joy. One of his greatest wishes had come true. He and Atem were together. As they fell, he returned to his senses. The bliss ebbed away, leaving the discomfort of his wound in its wake. "A-Atem…"

Slowly, the Pharaoh opened his eyes. He pushed himself up, feeling a little shaky. That was, without a doubt, the best sex he had ever had. He was still a little wobbly from his intense orgasm. As he raised himself off his partner's sweaty body, he looked down at the beautiful face. He sobered up quickly seeing the beauty dulled by pain. "Aibou…"

He braced his partner as he pulled out. His seed squished out, a trace of red following it. He gasped softly. "Oh, Aibou…aibou…"

"It hurts…" He whispered. Yuugi clung to Atem, silently begging him to make it all stop.

"Shh, shh…aibou, it's all right. I'll take care of you." He unlocked Yuugi's arms and quickly ran to the bathroom. He found an ointment to place on cuts. He wasn't sure if that was exactly what he should use, but he didn't know what else to do. He quickly grabbed a cloth and soaked it with water. He went back to the room and took Yuugi in his arms again. "It's all right. Lay on your stomach. I'll help you."

Slowly, Yuugi laid face down on the bed. He closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep from giving a voice to his pain. Atem washed his rear with the cloth. The Pharaoh frowned when a small trace of blood was on the material. He could tell the wound was shallow and would heal quickly. He just wished it hadn't happened.

He opened the tube of ointment and spread it over his fingers. He leaned down to Yuugi, kissing his temple. "Stay still for a minute. I'll try not to make it last very long."

"Ok…" Yuugi felt Atem's hand on his cheek. He nodded, letting his other half know he was ready. Atem slipped his fingers inside, coating Yuugi's inner walls with the medicine. As it came in contact with his tear, he gasped in pain, gripping the sheets tightly. He whimpered now and then but kept silent.

Atem put a hand over Yuugi's whispering encouragingly to him. As he promised, he kept it short. Once the medicine was applied, he retracted his hand, wiping his fingers on the wet cloth. He quickly took Yuugi in his arms again, pulling the blanket over them. He held Yuugi tightly, laying gentle kisses over his face until the teenager relaxed. "I'm sorry I hurt you like that, aibou. I shouldn't have been so rough."

"It's ok, Atem. I'll be all right." He snuggled against the Pharaoh's firm body, sighing softly. He tilted his head back to look into Atem's fiery eyes. Seeing the deep compassion and love there made his pain erase. "That was amazing."

Atem smiled at him. "I'm glad you went along with it. I was worried you wouldn't want me."

"How could I not, Atem?" Yuugi cupped his cheek, saying his words with a soft smile. "You've done so much for me and wanted so little in return. You were the first person to protect me when no one else cared. If it weren't for you-"

"Aibou, don't say that." He kept his voice firm. "I don't want to hear that from you. You have a great strength inside you. I know you don't believe it but it is there. I only gave you a little push."

He smiled lightly. "Still…"

The Pharaoh chuckled, brushing Yuugi's bangs from his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Happier then I've ever been." He leaned in for a soft, shallow kiss. "Although, I never got to ask you. Where did you hear of this game?"

Atem laughed. "No where. I made it up just today. I knew you would get bored and I wanted to…well, I wanted to seduce you. But if you didn't feel the same, I wouldn't have gone this far. It was a risk, but I was willing to take it."

He nuzzled Atem's cheek softly. "I'm glad you did."

Minutes passed in silence. Now, nothing needed to be said. As the storm outside raged on, they laid there in each other's arms, legs tangled and enveloped in warmth. A few tears slipped past Yuugi's eyes. This was truly the happiest he had been in a while. He knew Atem felt the same. _'Please, don't let this end. Let this moment last forever. Let this love last forever. Don't take him away again. Not again. I need him. I love him.'_

Slowly, they drifted off. Tomorrow would be the first day of their lives together. What that would bring was unsure. But they would face it together.


End file.
